


Når to blir en

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak AU, Fluff, Kjærlighet, Kjøpmann Isak, M/M, POV Isak Valtersen, SKAM
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: En ettermiddag i livet til Isak og Even. Isak har hatt en superkjip dag, men når han kommer opp til seg selv blir dagen straks bedre og før kvelden er omme, skjer det ting som virkelig løfter dagen 💖





	Når to blir en

“Lykke til med resten av dagen, Åse.”

“Jo, takk du, Isak!” Åse ler og rister litt oppgitt på hodet. “Får håpe det ikke skjer mer i dag.”

“Ikke ring meg i så fall, jeg orker ikke mer dritt nå.” Isak drar hånda gjennom håret og ler en litt tørr later. 

“Notert, sjef. Ringer deg bare om butikken brenner.”

“Takk.”

Isak hever hånda, som i en liten hilsen, og snur seg vekk fra henne. Skrittene er tunge og han drar beina etter seg ut av butikken og opp trappa, kjenner dagen som en tung stein på ryggen. Han gleder seg til å komme hjem og slappe av, kanskje ligge på sofaen sammen med Even og se noe meningsløst på TV.

Om Even er der da.

Hjernen er kokt og han husker ikke helt hva Even sa da han gikk ned i butikken i dag tidlig. Nevnte han noe om å male hjemme hos seg selv?

De må få kommet i gang med lokalet, gjøre det i stand så Even kan bruke det istedenfor å være hjemme hos seg selv, og så langt unna, når han vil være kreativ, tenker han halvveis opp trappa. 

Det alle beste hadde jo vært om Even bare tok med seg alle tingene sine og flyttet inn til ham. De spiser jo middag sammen nesten hver dag og helt siden bursdagen hans har det kun vært få netter de ikke har sovet i samme seng. 

Isak vet det er tidlig, Even har jo sagt de må ta det rolig, men det må da være lov å drømme litt?

Døra til leiligheten åpnes, han går inn og roper på Even.

“Hallo.”

Det kommer ikke noe hallo tilbake og Even møter ham ikke i gangen slik han alltid gjør når han er der. Heller ikke Flemming ser ut til å være tilstede. Leiligheten er helt stille og virker tom.

Isak drar telefonen opp fra lomma og ser om han har mottatt en melding fra Even, men displayet er fri for uleste meldinger. Han kipper av seg skoa og legger nøklene på kommoden, går inn på kjøkkenet. 

På kjøkkenbordet ligger det en håndskrevet lapp og Isak kjenner umiddelbart igjen skriften til Even. Han tar lappen til seg og må smile når han ser alle de røde hjertene. 

_ Isak <3 _

_ Møt meg ved postkassa mi halv seks, så skal jeg ta deg med på en piknik ved Bekkevika. Alt er ordnet, så du trenger bare å ta med deg selv.  _

_ Gleder meg.  _

_ xoxo _

_ Even _

Smilet brer seg umiddelbart og Isak kjenner det kribler i magen og brystet. Piknik på stranda med Even skal han klare selv om han er sliten. 

Når Isak  _ ansatte  _ Even som kokk, så tenkte han at han skulle gi ham en enkel middag ved kjøkkenbordet, kanskje ha en stekt BigOne pizza eller pasta med saus på glass klar når han kom hjem fra jobb. 

At Even skulle skjemme han bort med de diggeste retter - perfekt stekt biff, pizza og supper fra bunnen - og invitere ham på middag ute i det fri, hadde han  _ ikke  _ regnet med. 

Isak ser raskt på klokka, ser det er femten minutter til han skal være hos Even. Han skynder seg inn på badet, vil ordne seg litt før han går igjen. Drar av seg både genser og t-skjorte, vasker seg kjapt og putter på litt deo og parfyme.

Han ser seg selv i speilet, ser dagen har satt spor. Øynene er matte og skjeggstubbene er litt for lange siden han forsov seg og ikke rakk å barbere seg i dag tidlig. Han prøver å rette på de uregjerlige krøllene, men innser kjapt at de ikke lar seg temme uten en klipp.

Ute i gangen igjen kipper han på seg skoa og rasker med seg ytterjakka. Han tror kanskje han ikke trenger den, det er jo fortsatt ganske så varmt ute og om det skulle bli kaldt så har han jo Even til å varme seg. Til tross for den tynne, litt hengslete kroppen, er han alltid varm. 

Isak forserer trappa med tre og tre trinn av gangen, hopper fra rampa og ned på asfalten og går med raske skritt mot Even. Når veien deler seg møter han Unni. Hun hilser blidt på ham, sakker farten som om hun har lyst å prate, men Isak hilser bare kjapt tilbake uten å stoppe. Å snakke med Unni har han verken lyst eller tid til akkurat nå. 

Plenen til Holger er nyklipt, ser ut som en golfgreen og Isak smiler av tanken på at Even har frivillig påtatt seg oppgaven med å klippe den. 

Tenk om alle hadde vært like snille som Even tenker han og sukker lett. 

I oppkjørselen til Even ser han trehjulssykkelen sin og han stusser litt på akkurat det. Hva har Even brukt den til? Kanskje han fraktet den lille gressklipperen når han klippet gresset til Laffen?

Idet han går inn gjennom porten, hører hører han Gudruns stemme bak seg. Hun har dukket opp fra intet, som hun så ofte gjør. Han skutter seg, vil i grunn ikke prate med henne, men hun sier navnet hans så høyt at det bare blir rart om han ikke snur seg.

"Hei," sier han kort.

“Jeg ser at både Holger og Einar har nyklipte plener. Vet du om det er noen ungdommer som klipper plener?”

Spørsmålet overrasker ham. At hun er nysgjerrig vet han jo, men at hun ikke har fått med seg hvem plenklipperen er er rart. Nesten en tjenesteforsømmelse tenker han og begynner å le.

"Hva ler du av?"

"Ikke noe." Han biter seg hardt i leppa for å stagge latteren. “Det er det forresten Even som klipper plenen til Holger og Laffen.”

“Even?” Gudrun smalner øynene og snurper munnen sammen. 

“Jupp. Han har jo litt ledig tid om dagen.”

Det går i singelen og Isak kikker opp mot huset, ser Even komme mot ham med en sekk på ryggen og en kjølebag i hånda. Han stopper like ved ham og setter ned kjølebagen og kysser Isak på munnen. 

“Hei, hatt en fin dag?”

“Nei, den har vært helt jævlig. Men den ble straks mye bedre når jeg så lappen din om piknik ved Bekkevika.” 

Isak trekker Even inntil seg, dytter hånda ned i baklomma hans og kysser ham. Ikke bare en gang, men han gir ham en hel serie med kyss før han smilende kikker bort på Gudrun for å fange reaksjonen hennes. 

Gudrun tar et skritt tilbake. Leppa hennes krøller seg, hun ser på dem med et hoderist og kaldt blikk før hun kikker en annen vei. 

“Fysjameg, dere klarer ikke la være ser jeg.” 

“Sånn går det når man er forelska, ikke sant Even?”

Even overser Gudrun, bare nikker og kysser Isak på nytt, denne gangen på kinnet. 

“Så kjipt at dagen din har vært så dårlig da. Hva har skjedd?”

“Alt! Jeg kan fortelle om det etterpå.”

“Så det er du som klipper plenen til Holger og Laffen?” Gudrun bryter inn i samtalen.

“Det er det." Even fanger blikket hennes, ser spørrende på henne. "Trenger du også hjelp?”

“Jeg?” Gudrun fnyser, gir ham et foruretta blikk, som om han skulle ha antydet at hun er for gammel til å klare det selv. “Nei takk, det klarer jeg utmerket godt selv.”

“Så bra da.” Even klistrer på seg et smil, gjør stemmen lett og ledig. “Men du må bare si ifra om du skulle trenge hjelp, så kommer jeg gjerne. Det er jo bare hyggelig å hjelpe gamle damer med ting de ikke klarer selv lenger.” 

Gudrun ser surt på Even, kanskje fornærmet fordi han kalte henne gammel, før hun snur seg og sier hun må videre. Hun mumler noe som Isak ikke får med seg, men han tror heller ikke det er ment for hans ører. 

Isak snur seg mot Even, tar tak i hånda hans, lar fingrene flettes sammen og klemmer forsiktig. Han hever øynene spørrende. 

“Hvorfor tilbød du deg å klippe plenen hennes?”

“Bare for å være hyggelig. Jeg visste jo hun ville si nei, jeg er jo tross alt en ekkel, gal homse i hennes øyne.” 

Even trekker på skuldrene og ler en slags tørr latter. Isak skal til å protestere, si at han ikke må kalle seg selv gal, men blir avbrutt.

“Om hun hadde sagt ja, så måtte hun forholdt seg til to av hennes verste fordommer. Jeg skulle nok ha holdt ut med den sure kjerringa, det er jo bare å klippe en plen liksom, men det spørs om hun hadde holdt ut med meg. Tenk så fælt det hadde vært for henne.”

Det bobler frem latter hos Isak. Fingrene glir fra hverandre og han dytter lekent til Even. 

“Fy fader, du ass! Så utspekulert. Du er kongen av evil.”

Even biter seg i leppa, drar hånda gjennom håret og sukker tungt. Han flakker med blikket før han fester blikket på Isak. 

“Var det  _ for  _ slemt?” 

“Overhodet ikke.” Isak rister på hodet og kysser ham på kinnet. “Hun fortjener det sånn skikkelig siden hun tenker så fælt om deg.”

“Mm, jeg synes jo i grunn det jeg og.”

“Vet du hva annet jeg synes?”

“Nei?”

Isak legger armene på skuldrene til Even og trekker ham inntil seg. Kysser ham på munnen, suger og smaker, biter litt lett i underleppa hans. 

“Jeg synes du er verdens diggeste og beste fyr som har orget piknik til meg. Om det er en dag jeg virkelig trengte det, så er det akkurat i dag.” 

“Har det vært så kjip dag?” Even stryker ham på kinnet med tomlene. 

“Mm.” 

“Men da får vi nesten komme oss avgårde da.” 

“Skal vi sykle? Jeg glemte å ta med sykkelen min.”

“ _ Jeg  _ skal sykle. Du skal sitte oppi der.” 

Even frir seg fra ham og peker smilende mot kassa foran på trehjulssykkelen. Isak er ikke sen, hopper opp i og setter seg til rette. Kjølebagen havner mellom beina hans som blir hengende over kanten på kassa. 

Sykkelturen til Bekkevika tar i underkant av fem minutter. Mens de sykler langs fjorden dukker minnene fra den første fisketuren de hadde sammen opp. De syklet akkurat på samme måte, bare at det var Even som satt i kassa. 

Isak husker det så godt, smilet til Even og vinden som snirklet seg gjennom håret hans. Kriblingene i magen og elektrisiteten som føyk mellom dem mens de sto og fisket. Makrellen han fanget og den påfølgende middagen der Even fortalte ham at han var panfil. 

Èn ting gjør denne turen enda finere enn den første. De er kjærester. 

“Dette er her så vanvittig fint.” 

Isak roper ut ordene. Han strekker hånda i været samtidig som han bøyer hodet bakover og prøver å fange blikket til Even. Even tar smilende tak i hånda hans og klemmer den, roper tilbake til ham. 

“Det er det.”

Bekkevika åpenbarer seg i all sin prakt. Sola skinner fra knallblå og skyfri himmel, lager blinkende perler i det blikkstille vannet. Høsten har ennå ikke fått skikkelig tak og løvet på trærne ved åpningen til stranda er fortsatt grønt. 

Det er ingen folk i sikte, litt uvanlig i grunn med tanke på det fine været, men Isak klager ikke, er bare glad for at de får stranda for seg selv.

Idet Isak har kommet seg opp av kassa, tar Even tak i hånda hans og vever fingrene deres sammen. Isak ser på de sammenflettede fingrene, sukker lett og smiler, føler seg så hjemme i Evens hånd.

“Litt roligere her enn sist gang vi var her.” Isak dulter borti Even med albuen mens de går. 

“Off ja, sist gang var litt i overkant. Veldig hyggelig, bare altfor mye alkohol.” Even rister på hodet. 

“Herregud, ja.” Isak ler. “Det er siste gang Trygve er munnskjenk ass.” 

“Han er utestengt på livstid.”

Even stopper midt på stranda og spør Isak om det er greit å sitte der. Isak nikker smilende til ham, snurper så munnen sammen og ber om et kyss. Får ikke bare et, men en serie kyss rett på munnen. 

“To sek så skal jeg finne noe å sitte på.”

“Okei.”

Even finner frem et rutete fleecepledd. Han bretter det ut i full lengde, setter seg ned og ber Isak gjøre det samme. Isak plasserer seg helt ved siden av ham. Magen romler høyt, han kjenner det skal bli skikkelig godt med mat og er spent på hva Even har med seg. 

Kjølebagen til Even er som veska til Mary Poppins. Han drar opp plastboks etter plastbokser fylt opp med mat. Potetsalat, cherrytomater, melon, rømmedressing, et variert utvalg av spekemat, meierismør, flatbrød og eggerøre. I en pose ved siden av ligger nystekte, grove rundstykker og fra nederst i kjølebagen tryller Even frem fire halvlitere med øl.

“Herregud, så digg.” Isak tar tak i en bit skinke og stapper den i munn, kikker bort på Even. “Parmaskinke, sant?”

“Mm. Var usikker på om du liker den eller serrano best. Valgte jeg riktig?” 

“Parma er helt klart best!” Isak lener seg mot Even og kysser ham på kinnet. 

“Fett! Jeg er forresten helt enig. Parma er mye, mye bedre. Resten da? Ser det bra ut?” Even biter seg i leppa og ser forventningsfullt på ham. 

“Det ser sykt godt ut. Du skjemmer meg bort med alt for god mat.”

“Neida. Du får akkurat som fortjent, min hardtarbeidende kjæreste.” 

Even lener seg mot Isak og kysser ham på kinnet før han tar frem tallerkener og bestikk. De forsyner seg rikelig av all maten og jekker opp en øl hver. 

“Fortell om dagen din da. Hvorfor var den så jævlig?”

“Off. Vet ikke om jeg orker tenke på det.”

“Jo, fortell! Dagen min har ikke akkurat vært så veldig spennende og innholdsrik.”

“Må jeg?” Isak ser bedende på ham. 

“Gi meg høydepunktene da.”

“Høydepunktene?” Isak ler en tørr latter. “Okei... velkommen til Isaks dritthalvtime.” 

Isak tar en slurk av ølen før han begynner å fortelle om dagen sin, dagen da nesten alt som kunne gå galt gikk galt. 

Jørgen var forsinka med brød og bakevarer, så de kom ikke ut i butikken før klokka var halv ti. Leveransen fra Tine var ufullstendig, de fikk bare halvparten av den melka de skulle ha og ingen fløte eller yoghurt. Det resulterte i flere sure kunder. 

I tillegg var Lerke innom og snakka høl i huet på ham, Holger sølte kaffe i sofaen og han knuste en sixpack med øl mens han ryddet. 

“Og om ikke det var nok, så fersket Åse en unge i å naske skolebrød.”

“Hæ? En unge?”

“Mm. Gutten er bare tolv år. Hun så ham putte skolebrød i skolesekken.”

“Shit! Hva skjedde? Dere ringte vel ikke politiet?”

“Nei, Åse kjenner foreldrene, så hun tok en telefon til faren som kom og henta ungen. Vi tok en prat med ham og han skulle ha en seriøs samtale med sønnen når de kom hjem.”

“Off, så trist.”

“Mm. Han gutten var jo på gråten stakkars.” 

Isak tar en bit av salaten, knuser en liten eplebit med tennene og kjenner den litt syrlige smaken treffe tunga.

“Herregud for en dag du har hatt!”

“En skikkelig drittdag.”

“Da var det kanskje greit med en liten piknik?” 

Even dytter gaffelen med potetsalat inn i munn, presser leppene sammen og lar gaffelen gli sakte ut igjen. Isak følger bevegelsen med øynene, ser for seg en helt annen  _ ting _ gli inn og ut av munnen hans og kjenner et deilig støt i magen. 

“Jeg ble sånn serr skikkelig glad når jeg så den lappen!” 

“Akkurat det jeg håpet på.”

Tunga til Even glir over overleppa, tar med seg rester av potetsalat og Isak kjenner et nytt støt i magen. Han lener seg mot Even, presser leppene sammen og ber om et kyss. Even møter ham og gir ham et lett kyss på munnen. 

Det er ikke nok, Isak trenger mer. Han kranser armen rundt Evens nakken og trekker ham inntil seg, kysser ham, suger underleppa hans inn mellom tungen og overleppa, kjenner smaken av potetsalat blande seg med salt skinke, øl og smaken av Even.

Det sprenger på innsiden av brystkassa, han kjenner på en intens lykke av å få sitte her sammen med verdens fineste fyr, spise den diggeste maten og kysse litt sånn om hverandre.

Leppene glir fra hverandre, Isak kikker Even dypt inn i øynene og sukker lykksalig. 

“Takk.”

“For hva da? Kysset?” Even pirker ham på nesa, presser pekefingeren mot nesetippen før han kysser den. 

“For kysset, maten, at du er kjæresten min, alt liksom.”

“Ååh, Isak...”

“Jeg er bare så himla lykkelig for at jeg får komme hjem til det her istedenfor en tom leilighet og flere timer jeg ikke vet hva jeg skal bruke til etter en kjip dag på jobb.”

“Det er fint å ha noe å gjøre, siden det går så tregt med de jobbgreiene.”

“Har du fått søkt noen jobber i dag da?”

Even tar slurk av ølen, forteller om en jobb han har søkt på og om forberedelsene han har gjort i forbindelse med jobbintervjuet på Maxbo neste mandag. 

Nå som høsten er kommet har tilgangen på ledige økt. Likevel er det veldig vanskelig å finne en jobb han virkelig har lyst på. Ikke bare har han en hullete CV som jobber i mot ham, det er få jobber innen kunst som er ledig. 

“Så flink du har vært da.”

“Takk.” Even sukker og dytter en cherrytomat inn i munn. “Skulle bare ønske det fantes noen andre interessante jobber der ut. Å selge maling på Maxbo er liksom ikke drømmejobben.”

“Jeg skjønner det. Men det ordner seg sikkert på et vis til slutt. Du må bare ha litt tålmodighet. Bare se på meg.”

Isak legger hodet på skakke og smiler til Even, plasserer hånda si på låret hans, stryker ham med rolige bevegelser.

“Ja, det gjør kanskje det.”

“Det er jeg helt sikker på. Men mens du venter så får vi ordne i stand den kunstnerbula di. Det har gått alt for lang tid uten at vi har gjort noe som helst med den.”

“Kunstnerbule?” Et lite smil former seg i ansiktet til Even. 

“Ja… hva annet skal vi kalle det lokalet? Atelier høres så fancy ut.”

“Det er fransk.” Even surrer skinke rundt en melonbit. “Studio eller verksted da?”

“Verksted liker jeg! Minner meg om morfar og sykkelverkstedet han hadde der.” Isak tar en slurk av ølen, tømmer flaska. “Men du skal jo få lov å kalle lokalet akkurat hva du vil, det er jo du som disponerer det.” 

“Takk.” 

Nesten all mat er borte. Isak legger seg ned på teppet, stønner høyt og sier han er ferdig med å spise. Even rydder raskt bort de tomme plastboksene og legger seg ved siden av Isak, tar tak i hånda hans og lar fingrene flettes. 

“Du Even?” Isak gløtter bort på Even

“Mm?”

“Har du lyst å bli med meg opp på kirkegården en dag?” 

Even snur seg mot Isak, planter albuen i bakken og lener hodet mot håndflata. Smilet er bredt og øynene glitrer. 

“Gjerne!”

“Jeg trenger å bytte ut blomstene som står der, de har sikkert visnet nå. Vet ikke om jeg skal plante noe eller la det stå tomt… hva planter man egentlig sånn på høsten?” Isak ser spørrende på Even. 

“Hos pappa planter vi alltid høstlyng, det er kjempefint.”

“Okei. Da synes jeg morfar også skal få det.”

Even blir brått stille, panna rynker seg og han biter seg selv i leppa. Han ruller rundt og blir liggende på ryggen, øynene er vidåpne og kikker opp på den blå himmelen. Isak tar tak i hånda hans igjen, lar fingrene veves i hverandre på nytt. 

“Hva tenker du på?”

“Pappas grav. Mamma tok alltid av seg det med å plante der. Men hun har jo flyttet, så hvem skal plante høstlyng på grava hans nå?”

“Du?” Isak klemmer hånda hans.

“Men jeg er jo her.” Even ser på ham. 

“Vi kan jo bare ta en Oslotur. Til helga for eksempel, jeg fri på lørdag. Vi kan dra etter jeg er ferdig på jobb på fredag og dra hjem igjen på søndag. Eskild kommer til å bli sånn skikkelig glad om vi spør om å få overnatte.” 

Isak kjenner det begynner å krible i magen av tanke på Oslotur og smilet kommer snikende, kryper oppover ansiktet og tar fort opp all plass. Han snur seg, blir liggende på siden og kikke på Even, ser de blå øynene ser intenst på ham. 

“Vil du det?” 

“Så klart! Jeg vil gjerne besøke faren din. Eller graven hans da.”

“Og jeg vil gjerne at vi drar dit sammen.” 

Even smiler forsiktig og skyver litt hår bort fra panna hans. Tommelen hans stryke ham over kinnbeinet. 

“Og så kan vi ta en tur innom Magnus, han kompisen min som nylig ble pappa. Jeg har lovet å komme og hilse på kiden og så har han mast skikkelig om å få treffe deg.”

“Har han?”

“Så du ikke kommentaren han la ut på bildet jeg posta av oss på insta i går?”

“Eh.. nei. Hva skrev han da?” 

Isak tar opp telefonen, finner frem til bildet og Magnus sin kommentar. Det kribler i magen og han leser stolt meldingen. 

“Når skal jeg få møte han digge kjæresten din som du aldri klarer å holde kjeft om? Et bilde holder ikke, dere må komme til Oslo snart! Jeg vil møte ham.”

Evens kinn blir umiddelbart dypt rød og Isak dør litt innvendig av å se på ham, for han er så vanvittig fin med roser i kinnene. Smilet til Isak går nesten rundt nå. Han lener seg fremover og lukker avstanden mellom dem, presser leppene sine mot hans og kysser ham 

“Da har vi en roadtrip til helga.”

.

Sola har fått selskap og svære hvite skyer ruller inn fra vest. Isak kjenner at han er litt kald til tross for at Even ligger tett inntil ham på pleddet stryker ham på brystet. Det går et skjelv gjennom Isak, Even skjønner umiddelbart at han fryser og foreslår at de drar hjem til ham, legger seg under et pledd i stua, spiser popcorn og ser på film. 

“Det høres helt perfekt ut.” Isak smiler og kysser Even på munnen.

“Det synes jeg og.” Even kysser ham tilbake. 

Tingene ryddes raskt sammen og de går hånd i hånd bort til sykkelen. Isak tilbyr seg å sykle hjem, men Even insisterer på at det er jobben hans i dag, siden det tross alt er han som har bedt Isak ut på date. 

Isak kan ikke annet enn å adlyde ordre og setter seg oppi kassa. På vei hjem drar de innom Even, han sier han må hente noe klær, litt medisiner og finne en film de kan se når de kommer opp til Isak.

“Jeg skal være rask.” 

“Jeg bare sitter her jeg.”

Even vrikker leende på rumpa mens han går mot inngangsdøra og Isak fniser som ei tolv år gammel jente, tenker på sånne  _ digge homoting _ han har lyst å gjøre i kveld etter de har sett film. 

Minuttene går uten at Even kommer. Isak regner med Even står foran hyllene med filmer uten å klare å bestemme seg for hvilken han skal ta med seg. Det er i så fall ikke første gang Even er usikker og har problemer med bestemme seg for noe. 

Isak blir nok en gang tenkende på hvor fint og ikke minst praktisk det hadde vært om de bodde sammen. Da hadde de sluppet det her, å flytte ting mellom Evens og hans hus. De bor jo kun tre minutters gange unna hverandre, men det er veldig tungvint for det. 

Plutselig kommer Even ut. Kinnene er røde og han ser litt stressa ut. Han mister nøklene, plukker de opp og setter de i døra, men så glir filmen ut av hendene hans. Omslaget åpner seg og blu ray plata seiler nedover trappa. Han banner og plukker opp filmen, går med raske skritt mot Isak. 

“Sorry, jeg bare klarte ikke bestemme meg for hva vi skulle se.” Even ser unnskyldende på Isak. 

“Det ante meg.” Isak blunker leende til ham. “Bare kjør meg hjem nå.” 

Even adlyder han og minuttet senere er de utenfor butikken. Sykkelen parkeres ved siden av rampa og de går opp til leiligheten, Isak først og Even hakk i hel. Inne i gangen legger Isak fra seg nøkler og mobil. Even setter fra seg både sekk og bag. Han åpner bagen og begynner å lete etter noe. Små sukk og stønn, og utydelig mumling fyller gang. 

“Faen!”

“Hva skjer?” Isak snur seg mot ham. 

“Jeg glemte å ta med medisinene mine.” Even klasker seg selv i panna og sukker tungt. 

“Så kjedelig! Må du hente dem nå?” 

“Ja, jeg tok den siste litiumen i dag.” 

Even banner lavmælt mens han setter på seg skoa og åpner døra. Isak klasker ham på baken og ber ham skynde seg, sier han skal ordne med popcorn og gjøre klar filmen til han er tilbake. 

Det tar nøyaktig tre minutter, så kommer Even heseblesende inn døra og sier han har glemt nøklene. Han leter gjennom sekken og bagen, men finner ingen nøkler. Isak sier han ikke har sett andre nøkler enn sine egne og lurer på om Even kan ha glemt de i døra hjemme. Even går på nytt, håper han finner nøklene der. 

Isak står på kjøkkenet, er akkurat ferdig med å poppe popcorn idet han hører det går i døra. Han tar kjelen av plata og skrur av varmen, åpner lokket og snuser inn den digge lukta av nypoppa popcorn. 

Even kommer inn på kjøkkenet med sekken sin i hånda. Kinnene er rødsprengte og håret står litt til alle kanter. 

“Åååh, så godt det lukter.”

“Ikke sant.”

“Oi, oldschool popping jo.” Even nikker mot kjelen. 

“Mm. Fant bare den typen i skapet. Gadd ikke gå ned i butikken og hente noe annet. Men fant du nøklene?”

“Jada, både nøkler og medisiner. Nøklene sto i døra som du sa” Even åpner sekken, begynner å rydde ut av den, setter plastboksene på benken. “Sorry for at jeg surrer sånn. Jeg bare ble litt stressa når jeg ikke fant film og du ventet ute.” 

“Det går fint, ikke tenk på det.” 

Isak går bort til Even, lener seg mot ryggen hans og kysser ham i nakken, før han går bort til det borteste skapet og finner en glassbolle til popcornet.

“Men hadde det ikke vært bedre om du bare tok med deg alle tingene og flyttet inn til meg? Da hadde du sluppet problemet med ting her og der.” 

Isak ler, finner så frem saltet og salter popcornet før han har det oppi bollen. 

“Jo, det hadde jo vært praktisk det.” 

Even ler og fortsetter å rydde ut av sekken, setter de tomme ølflaskene på benken sammen med de tomme plastboksene.

“Så gjør det da, flytt inn til meg.”

Ordene triller ubevisst ut av Isak og det er umulig å stoppe dem. Ikke det at han  _ egentlig _ vil det heller. Han har jo tenkt på dette en liten stund nå, opptil flere ganger bare i dag. 

Bevegelsene til Even stopper brått og Isak ser ham stivne til uten å si et eneste ord. Isak blir et øyeblikk bekymret han har mistet pusten, men så snur Even seg og stirrer intenst på ham. 

“Hva sa du?”

“Flytt inn til meg. Sånn på ekte.”

Isaks stemme dirrer og hjerte hamrer taktfast under genseren. Even ikke sier noe, bare ser på ham med åpen munn og store øyne. 

_ Føkk!  _

Følelsen av å ha gjort noe utrolig dumt hogger tak brystet. De har jo kun vært sammen i sju uker og kjent hverandre i tre måneder, og han lovet jo Even at de skulle ta ting rolig, ta det minutt for minutt.

“Vil du det? Ha meg her  _ hele _ tiden?”

Isak tar tak i vannglasset sitt, tar flere munnfuller for å kjøpe seg litt tid, finne ut hva han bør si uten å skremme bort Even. Han setter glasset ned igjen, smiler og trekker litt på skuldrene. 

“Du er jo praktisk talt her hele tiden som det er, så...” 

“Ja, men…” Even biter seg i leppa og ser nervøst på Isak. “Tenk om det blir litt mye meg da.”

“Even!” Isak sukker dypt. Han går bort til ham, kranser armene rundt halsen og lener panna mot hans, snakker lavmælt. “Det kan aldri bli for mye av deg, bare for lite.”

“Du… du… har jo aldri sett meg når jeg manisk da.” 

Even lukker øynene et øyeblikk før han møter Isaks blikk, ser på ham med usikre øyne og puster tungt. Isak ser morskt på ham. 

“Drit i å si sånn da, Even.”

“Men det er jo sant jo, du har jo ikke sett meg manisk. Det kan bli ganske så ille.”

Selv om det kanskje er tidlig å flytte sammen, kjenner Isak at han blir både lei seg og litt frustrert over at Even tenker så dårlig om seg selv og fortsatt tror han kan bli for mye for ham.  Han legger hendene på Evens kinn og fanger blikket hans, ser dypt inn i de ble øynene. 

“Tror du det betyr noe eller?” Isak holder blikket til Even. “Det betyr ikke noe.”

“Nei?” Even biter seg i leppa. 

“Ikke en dritt.” Isak kremter. “Jeg vet det kanskje er litt tidlig, men jeg vil være sammen med deg hele tiden… vil ha deg her samme hvordan du er. Om du er hoppende glad, trist, deprimert, irritert, horny eller manisk.”

“Ja?” Et lite smil tvinger seg frem hos Even. 

“Ja, så klart. Hva trodde du? At jeg skulle jage deg bort til huset ditt om du ble manisk?” 

“Nei.” Even drar på nei-et, ser ned i gulvet og kremter litt forsiktig. “Sorry, det er ikke meningen å tenke sånn og mistro deg… det bare… off… er så lett å tenke negativt.” 

Isak tar tak i haka til Even, løfter hodet hans så øynene deres møtes. Han bøyer seg frem og kysser ham, lar leppene forsiktig gli over hans, suger varsomt på underleppa hans. 

“Jeg har skjønt det, men nå synes jeg du skal drite i de negative tankene dine om at du kan bli for mye, for det vil du aldri bli.”

Even linker panna si med Isaks, gir ham et lite smil og hvisker et takk for at han er åpen og inkluderende, og samtidig streng med ham når han kjører seg fast i negative tanker. Han plasserer en rekke små kyss på munnen hans og får like mange i retur. 

“Så... kunne du tenke deg å flytte inn sammen med meg og Flemming da?” 

“Ja, men…” Even trekker pusten godt inn, møter ikke Isaks øyne, men ser ned mens hans prater. “...det bare er litt… skummelt....”

"Er jeg skummel å bo sammen med?"

"Nei, ikke sånn da… off…" Even ser opp på ham og sukker. "Det er bare så… endelig på en måte… om du skjønner?"

Isak kan på en måte forstå Even, det er jo han som ber ham pakke alle sakene sine og flytte inn til ham. Om ting skulle gå helt skeis, så er det jo Even som må flytte ut og finne seg et sted å bo. 

"Du kan jo bare beholde huset da, leie det ut og flytte tilbake dit om du går lei av meg og ikke orker mer."

"Du! Jeg kommer aldri til å gå lei av deg."

"Nei?" 

"Aldri." 

"Jeg kommer aldri til å gå lei av deg heller. Du vet det at hver gang jeg sitter i kassa på jobb og slår inn feil PLU kode på aubergin, så er det for fordi jeg tenker på deg."

Isak lener seg litt bakover og blunker til Even. Evens kinn rødner.

“Aubergin?” Even stemme er lavmælt, 

“Jepp. Og du skjønner sikkert hvorfor?” 

Latteren til Isak smitter over på Even, små latterfnugg fyller lufta mellom dem. Even sier ikke noe, bare legger hodet på skuldra hans og kranser armene rundt ham, klemmer forsiktig. 

Isak plasserer noen lette kyss på halsen til Even, hvisker så inn i øret hans. 

“Jeg skal ikke presse deg til å gjøre noe du ikke er klar for, men du skal vite at jeg vil sånn veldig gjerne ha deg her hele tiden. Det føles liksom så naturlig og akkurat sånn det skal være.”

Det blir stille, alt Isak hører er Evens eleverte pust. Han smyger hendene inn under genseren og t-skjorta, lar fingrene gli over den myke huden i korsryggen. De blir stående sånn, i en tett omfavnelse, en god stund uten å si noe. 

“Og om du spør Flemming, så er han helt enig. Vi hadde et rådslag mens du var hjemme og hentet medisiner.”

Det smyger seg en liten lett latter inn i øret til Isak og han kjenner fingrene til Even kile ham i nakken

"Hadde dere?"

"Mm. Han insisterte på at du flytter inn. Nå ligger han i sofaen og tenker ut ting han kan gjøre om du sier nei, for han har jo fått smaken på det søte liv."

"Og hva er det?"

"Dobbelt så mye kos og godbiter så klart."

Even lener seg litt bakover, ser Isak dypt inn i øynene før pannene linkes sammen. Isak kjenner nesetippen til Even mot sin.

Adamseplet til Even går opp og ned et par ganger, han puster tungt og den litt stive kroppen hans lener seg mot Isaks.

"Minutt for minutt sammen?"

"Minutt for minutt sammen!"

Even legger hodet på skuldra til Isak igjen og Isak kjenner kroppen hans mykne, hendene stryker ham på ryggen, små kjærlige bevegelser. 

“Okei. Vi gjør det.”

“Ja?”

“Ja.”

Øynene blir blanke og smilet til Isak brer seg, hadde gått rundt om det ikke hadde vært for ørene. Magen fylles opp av akrobatiske sommerfugler, de flakser rundt i ren eufori, høye på dopamin og serotonin. 

Isak pirker Even i siden, fanger oppmerksomheten hans og Even trekker hodet litt tilbake, ser på ham med blanke øyne. En enslig tåre tipper over kanten og triller nedover kinnet. Isak legger hendene på Evens kinn og tørker den raskt bort med tommelen. 

“Jeg elsker deg, Even."

“Jeg elsker deg også, Isak.”

Lukten av ferskt popcorn treffer Isaks nese, men det er helt andre ting enn å se film han har lyst til nå. Hodet fylles opp av sånne  _ digge homoting _ som får hjertefrekvensen til et nært medisinsk uforsvarlig nivå mens lydnivået går i taket og Flemming rømmer leiligheten. 

Isak tar tak i hånda til Even, fletter fingrene med hans og drar litt lett i den.

"La oss bare drite i filmen og gå inn på soverommet vårt i stedet for.”

Tunga til Isak glir sakte over underleppa mens han hever øyenbrynene og han ser utfordrende på Even.

"Soverommet  _ vårt _ ?"

“Mm. Det er vårt nå."

"Jah."

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg savnet gutta på Sørlandet og fikk så lyst å besøke dem igjen. Dessverre så dukket Gudrun opp her også, og en varm og fin sommer har dessverre ikke gjort henne spesielt hyggeligere. 
> 
> Hva synes dere om at Even tar med seg tingene sine og blir samboer med Isak? For tidelig eller helt på sin plass? 
> 
> Denne er skrevet litt sånn innimellom alt annet jeg skriver på og er uten beta fordi jeg er utålmodig (haha). Håper dere liker gjensynet og fikk det deg til å føle noe, så legg gjerne igjen noen ord eller et hjerte. Jeg blir hoppende glad for alle tilbakemeldinger 💖💖💖


End file.
